Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to an exercise device, and more particularly to a device for turning feet of a person in one direction and then another so as to exercise the muscles of the feet.
The conventional foot exercising device comprises a base, and two footrests which are mounted on the base in conjunction with the ball bearings such that the footrests can be turned left and then right, or vice versa, for the purpose of training the muscles of the feet resting on the two footrests of the device. The footrests of the conventional foot exercising device are capable of turning only in a horizontal plane. In another words, the conventional foot exercising device is limited in design in that it is not provided with means to enable the feet of a person to engage in a vertical exercise.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a foot exercising device which is designed to enable a user to engage in a horizontal foot exercise as well as a vertical foot exercise.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the foot exercising device comprising a base on which two rotary mounts are disposed. The two rotary mounts are provided thereon with a footrest serving as a support to rest the foot of a user of the device thereon. The two footrests can be turned one way and then another in a horizontal plane, thanks to the two rotary mounts on which the two footrests are disposed. The footrests are provided in the underside with two pivoting plates, each having a pivoting hole. The rotary mounts are provided in the upper side with two upright fastening plates, each having a fastening hole. The footrests are pivotally mounted on the rotary mount such that the pivoting plates of each footrest are pivotally fastened with the fastening plates of the rotary mount by a pivot which is received in the pivoting hole of the pivoting plate and the fastening hole of the fastening plate. The footrests can be thus used like a seesaw so that when the toe end of the footrest goes up, the heel end of the footrest comes down.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.